1. Technical Field
This patent application relates to low profile, conformal antennas.
2. Background Information
It is known that wide bandwidth, miniaturized antennas can be provided using planar conductors fed through frequency-dependent impedance elements such as meander lines. By arranging these components in an appropriate configuration, the electrical properties of the antenna can be passively and automatically optimized over a wide bandwidth. This approach is particularly useful in aircraft and other low profile applications since no part of the antenna needs to protrude beyond the skin of the vehicle or other enclosure such as a wireless telephone. The overall design can also be adapted to wireless devices and laptop computers and the like where the antenna height can be minimized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,446 issued to Apostolos discusses a crossed-element, meander line loaded antenna comprising a ground plane and a dual bow-tie configuration with four triangular sections. Each of the triangular sections has a side member substantially perpendicular from the ground plane and a triangle-shaped top member with a based end and a vertex end. The top member is disposed substantially parallel to the ground plane with the base end abutting the side member, being separated by a side gap. Each vertex end is arranged in close proximity to one another separated by a vertex gap, and there is a first connector operatively connecting a first pair of the triangular sections each at the vertex end. A second connector operatively connects a second pair of the triangular sections each at the vertex end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,815 also to Apostolos discloses a flush-mounted meander line loaded antenna having a conductive cavity. The antenna radiating elements are positioned at the top portion of the conductive cavity such that the top plates of the antenna are flush with a surrounding ground plane surface that meets the upper edge of the cavity.
In another implementation described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,369 to Apostolos a wideband antenna can be provided using these techniques with the meander line loads placed at or below the plane of the conductive surface which carries the cavity.